Callus Treatment
by Chrys-DASL
Summary: Francine and George plan on going to the movies together, but everything goes wrong from the start. George is late, infuriating Francine and beginning a downward spiral for the evening. In the end, will the angry, controlling Francine get her just desserts or will George be the one punished? One-shot. Rated T for language.


**Callus Treatment**

George was looking forward to his first date with Francine. He'd had a major crush on her for months now, but he only got the urge to ask her out after her untimely break-up with Arthur. Some of the guys warned him it was best not to pursue Francine, but the heart wants what the heart wants, and George sent her a note. A week later, he was picking her up to see a new movie that had just premiered the night before.

Outside, a car honked. George peered out the window and saw Francine in her red two-seater, a glare on her makeup-covered face. George rushed outside, untucking his shirt in the process, and looked in through the passenger window.

"I thought I was-"

"You were late!" Francine hissed. "Get in so we don't miss the show," she said in a low, dark voice. George obeyed, making sure his wallet was on him before sitting in the car. Before he could even click his seat belt, Francine floored it to the stop sign. She barely stopped before barreling out, cutting off a driver and causing them to honk their horn.

"Do you mind slowing down? This isn't a race," George smirked. Francine glared at him, "Don't you _ever_ tell me how to drive," she said coldly, taking a right turn so sharp that it sent George flying into the center console. He kept his mouth shut this time, but he'd hit his left elbow hard, and the pain was making him wonder if this date was even worth it.

As they pulled into the theatre, scraping the curb as they parked, George knew this date was going to get a lot worse. When Francine parked and scraped the curb, it was somehow George's fault. She death gripped his hand and dragged him to the ticket booth, cursing at him the entire way.

At the ticket booth, the worker asked what they needed. George went to order, "I'd like two-"

"I've got it!" Francine hissed, elbowing him in the ribs. "Two for that one," she pointed, tapping the glass over a poster. The worker nodded and accepted her card.

"I was going to pay," George whispered. Francine shrugged, "Not my problem. Maybe if you'd be on time, I wouldn't have to take over. You see that little red number up there? That's the 'I'm starting now time,' not the 'I'm going to wait for George the Asshat to get here' time," Francine spat, smiling to the worker and rushing inside.

Francine bought the refreshments—a small popcorn and a small drink for herself, but George wasn't able to get anything. She dragged him to the auditorium before he could. George decided he'd fake a bathroom run to get some. But Francine knew that plan. She refused to let him leave her side, death gripping his hand again to keep him seated.

Anger was rising in George. He thought being with Francine would be great. She looked so carefree and happy on the outside, but one wrong move, and she was a complete nightmare to be around.

"I'm leaving," George said sternly, ripping his hand away from Francine, "and if you _ever_ call me again, I'll-"

"What, George? What? What are _you_ going to do to _me_?" Francine asked, a devious smile on her face. "You have no power. You have _nothing_ without me. I suggest you sit down and shut up. If you have to pee, just hold it. That's what everyone else does."

"No they don't," a voice called from above. Arthur and Buster were there, and it was Arthur who'd stood up to speak on George's behalf. Francine glared at the two of them, "What do you know, Arthur Read?"

"I know you're a bitch. You control everyone around you like you're royalty or something. She threatened to kill me when I dumped-"

"I dumped YOU!" Francine interrupted. Buster shook his head, "I heard it, and Muffy did too. You treat her the same way!"

George was shocked. He thought Muffy's attitude around Francine was a Muffy thing, but he thought about it for a brief moment: When Muffy was away from Francine, she was a much better person. Maybe Francine was controlling her.

George stepped away from Francine, "I wish someone would've told me about you sooner. I hope you never end up with someone like us again. We're too good for you."

"_You_ are too good for _me_? I highly doubt that, antler boy," Francine scoffed. She turned to Arthur, "And you, a fucking coward! How dare you pretend to be strong. You blubbered like a baby when your stupid dog died. You're just a witty bitty baby-"

The moment seemed to freeze time. A drink flew towards Francine and hit her square in the face, bursting the cup and sending cold soda all over her. Above her, Arthur glared, his face slightly red as he stood. Buster's cup was still in his head, his jaw on the floor. George stepped back as Francine shook herself. She looked up to Arthur as if her bubble had burst, and indeed it had.

As Francine rushed to clean herself, some college kids saw and laughed at her. George wasn't far behind, then Arthur and Buster followed him out. This movie outing was done, and it was all Francine's fault. But the boys had won. They gathered in the parking lot, sharing Buster's extra large popcorn as the sun set.

"So it was awful?" George asked Arthur. He nodded, "I couldn't believe how awful it was. She was rude to my parents, my grandmother, and when Pal died-"

"It's okay, boys. It's over now, and I think Francine just got what she deserved," Buster grinned, holding up his phone. Another patron had recorded the entire exchange...and edited the soda part to make it the most hilarious viral video in Elwood City history.

The boys had definitely won their battle. No one wanted an abusive girlfriend like Francine anymore, and the girls wanted nothing to do with her either. Anyone who could be that unforgivably rude to the people she supposedly cared about deserved their fate, a fate of being alone.

_Two Weeks Later_

Francine walked the halls alone. Teachers had seen the video too, and her coaches had pulled her from the team. They couldn't have a girl who was that abusive on their team. Counselors were notified, and Francine was forced by the school to take anger management classes from a licensed professional.

Francine was a broken girl, but her deeds were done. Her fate was sealed, and unless she stopped treating people like she was better than them, she would never be better than the dirt underneath her shoes.

~End

Theme 174: Disaster Date

Theme from my Arthur Infinite Theme List challenge. PM me for more info.


End file.
